Invisible
by Together-Indestructible
Summary: Annabeth Chase-the girl whose mother died when she was six. The girl who refused to talk to anyone-except her green-eyed "imaginary" friend. But he wasn't imaginary to her-only everyone else. He became her lifeline. But then he disappeared. And she went CRAZY. She was sent to a the biggest mental hospital in the U.S. Full summary inside. WAY more interesting than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, horse-crazy girl13 and Chubbypandaz here! This is just a random story we thought you guys might enjoy! And just for the sake of time, instead of typing out horse-crazy girl13, I'm going to write my name as HCG13. ;) But Chubbypandaz is still gonna be... Chubbypandaz :D  
****We really hope you guys like this. It might seem a little dark/weird in the beginning, but we are hoping it will be really funny in later chapters. Imagine Thalia and Nico as completely mental! Oh, the fun we could have with that... Anywho, please review! We'd really appreciate it!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

_Summary:_

_Annabeth Chase-the girl whise mother dies when she was six. The girl with an "imaginary" friend with sea green eyes. But he's not imaginary to her-only to everyone else around her. He becomse her lifeline. He becomes her everything. But then, when she's thirteen, he disappears. She goes CRAZY! Her dad doesn't know what to do so he sends her to a mental hospital-the most heavily guarded one in the U.S. There, she meets a guy who looks exactly like her imaginary friend. It so happens that he had an "imaginary" friend that looked just like her. What is going on? And why aren't people allowed in or out of the hospital? Why are people disappearing? Join Percy and Annabeth as they try to uncover the secrets that their prison holds. Percabeth. Please review!_

* * *

Six years old. And I'm practically an orphan. Just great.

I sat near my mom's grave. It had only been a week. A week since everything turned upside down. A week since death welcomed my mom with open arms. A week since everything changed. At first I couldn't accept that Mom was gone. My mind didn't accept it. I didn't understand what was happening, until it came all at once, hitting me like a cold slap in the face.

I rocked myself back and forth, arms wrapped around my knees in a protective blanket, keeping me separate from the rest of the world.

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. People laughed and talked outside the cemetary. The sky was blue. It seemed all too cliché.

But why was the sun shining? Why were people happy? That didn't seem right. Why should other people get to be happy and care-free while I had to be alone, wrapped up in a dark blanket of grief. That didn't seem right at all. That didn't seem _fair. _

Oh, right. Life isn't fair.

I stared at the drawing I had laid against the tombstone. I had drawn it at school today. It had three stick figures on it: my dad, my mom, and me. I was going to give it to Mom for Mother's Day, but I guess she couldn't hold on that long.

I hated that horrible thing called cancer. I hated that it had taken the person I loved most away from me. And now it was Mother's Day, but minus the mother.

I let silent tears stream down my face.

A gust of wind picked up around me, and the drawing rose off the ground, away from the grave, and landed a few yards away from me, right in front of a boy who looked about my age.

I quickly got up and ran to pick up the paper, brushing tears off my cheek.

The boy bent down to pick up the drawing. Then he turned to me. He had black hair and sea green eyes. He was pretty skinny and his hair was disheveled.

He stuck the picture out.

"Is this yours?" he asked me.

I nodded, taking the picture from him.

"You're a good drawer," he complimented.

"Artist," I corrected him automatically. My mom had always said that I was too smart for my own good. Apparently I could be something called blunt. But I never saw what was so bad about that.

I covered my mouth, realizing that I had spoken. I had promised myself that I wouldn't speak until Mommy came back. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to this stranger. It's not like I'd ever see him again.

He smiled slightly.

"You're a very good _artist,_" he amended.

"Thank you," I replied cautiously.

"I'm Perseus," he said, putting his hand out.

"I think I'll call you Percy," I said smiling. "I'm Annabeth!"

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth," he said formally. "I think I'll call you Annie."

"Oh no! _No one _calls me Annie!" I told him.

"Okay then! Annabeth it is!" he said, laughing.

We stared at each other for a second.

"It's Mother's Day. Shouldn't you be with your mom?" I asked him bitterly. He looked down.

"I don't have a mom," he said quietly.

My heart dropped.

"Oh... Same here." I shrugged. But I realized I was just trying to shrug off the pain.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Yeah... I guess God decided that she shouldn't be here anymore. Maybe he needs our Moms to be angels with him."

"Maybe."

"Where's your dad?" I asked him. I was always curious, never too afraid to ask questions. He just shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care. I guess I don't have one."

My eyes widened.

"But then who do you live wi-"

"Annabeth!" a voice called. I turned around. It was my dad.

I nodded at him, but didn't answer.

"It was nice meeting you, Percy!" I said. For just a moment, I had forgotten about my dead mom. He smiled at me again.

"Nice meeting you, too, _Annie,_" he teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh that's mature!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I bet you don't even know what that means!" he taunted playfully.

I stuck my chin up. "I do so!" I protested.

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Annabeth?" It was my dad again. "Who are you talking to?"

My smile wiped off my face. I didn't want to talk to my dad. He didn't love me. He was never around for me, never had time. I just gestured to Percy.

But he was gone.

"Annabeth, are you okay? There's no one there," my dad said, wrapping his arm around me.

Where had he gone?

I shrugged it off and started walking towards our car.

Just for a minute, I had thought that maybe I could have a friend. He seemed nice. For some reason, I wanted to talk to him. But when he left, I went back to my old self, the one that refused to talk. The one that refused to accept that Mom was really truly gone, even though I knew that was silly.

But as I looked out the window, as we were pulling out of the cemetary, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I had seen a gleam of sea green eyes, or the flash of black hair.

But as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

* * *

A month later. And I'm having tests done on my brain. Nice.

A doctor was looking at the results while discussing them with my dad.

"...can't see anything wrong. Everything is physically normal. She'll talk when she's ready. There are some things we could try like..."

And then I zoned out. Why did everyone think I was sick? I wasn't crazy. I just didn't want to talk. They think that forcing me into it is the solution, but what they seem to have forgotten is that I'm stubborn. When you push me, I push back. So that's what I did.

Suddenly, I felt pressure on my hand. Someone was squeezing it reassuringly. I looked up and gasped.

"Percy!" I whispered. He smiled and winked.

"Hiya, Annie!" I scowled at him.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him.

"So what's up?" he asked, completely ignoring my question. I rolled my eyes.

"They sky."

"Gee, thanks, I had no idea," he said, also rolling his eyes.

"Well, you're the one who asked," I retorted. He just laughed.

But what I hadn't realized while I was talking, was that the doctor and my dad had turned around to stare at me.

"Annabeth? Who are you talking to?" Dad asked, a worried expression on his face. I looked at him coldly and gestured to Percy. But he didn't seem to see anything.

The doctor looked confused.

I turned to Percy.

"Percy, why are they saying that they can't see you?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"Aw, she's got an imaginary friend. That's pretty cute," the doctor commented.

I wanted to tell him that he Percy was not imaginary, but I kept my mouth shut.

Dad shrugged. "Well, at least it's got her talking again. Annabeth, where would you like to go for lunch?" he asked.

I just ignored him and looked at my new friend. It's like Dad thinks I'm stupid. Well, I'm not.

He sighed. "Well, it was worth a try."

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be talking in no time."

Later, once we had arrived home, Percy was sitting next to me while I ate a sandwich that I had proudly made myself. Dad was upstairs in his study, not having time for me, as usual.

After I was finished with my sandwich, we went outside to the back yard and laid down in the soft green grass, gazing up at the clouds.

Percy came with me.

I pointed at a cloud. "That one looks like a poodle!"

He laughed. "Yeah, it does. I think that one looks kind of like a sailboat!"

I snorted. "Yeah, if you turn it upside down, and then squint until you can hardly see it." I pointed to a different cloud.

"That one looks like you! It looks like it has a sort of wacky smile."

"It does not! The face is totally messed up! And it looks like it has hair! It looks like a girl!" he protested.

"Exactly!" I laughed smugly.

He nudged me playfully with his shoulder, and I did the same. We laughed, and I felt almost... free. I could sort of forget about what happened to Mom. I don't know why, but I felt attached to him. He was the only person that I ever talked to.

He was my friend.

* * *

As the years went by, I still never opened my mouth to speak to anyone. Well, except for Percy. He sort moved in with us, I guess.

But according to everyone else, he was just an imaginary friend. I didn't understand why people would say he wasn't there. He was. I could see him, feel his warm hand in mine, and smell him as he would lay next to me every night.

But no one ever believed me.

I was always the freaky weirdo, the girl who was unnaturally intelligent, but who would never speak, except to someone who no one else could see.

But I got used to being teased. I got rid of the feeling of wanting to say mean things back to those blind people. I just took it in, and Percy would listen to me rant every night. It helped. He helped.

Dad still never had time for me. I still had a gaping hole in my heart where Mom had been. But everyday, Percy was always waiting at home for me when I got back from school.

He always greeted me with a smile. He was like a brother and a best friend; we watched each other grow up.

But then everything changed.

* * *

Thirteen years old. Middle of the school year.

I had to endure more taunting at school. People calling me a child for having an "imaginary" friend at my age. But, as always, I never said anything back.

And I was okay with that.

But I just wanted to go home, and be greeted by Percy's bright, goofy smile, and gaze up at the clouds; it had become a tradition. But sometimes traditions are broken.

I got home, and Percy wasn't there. Immediately, I felt worry well up inside of me. Where was he?

I ran into the house.

"Percy!" I called. But I was only met with an eerie silence.

I ran frantically from room to room.

"PERCY!" I started to scream. An hour passed, and I sunk to my knees, sobbing. Where was he? Was he hurt? Did he leave me on purpose?

I knew something was wrong. He wouldn't just disappear without telling me.

When Dad got home from work, he looked at me, alarmed.

"Annabeth! What's the matter, sweetie?" But I noticed the doubtful look he gave me, as though he knew that I wouldn't answer.

But he was wrong. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Percy! He's gone!" I yelled at him. His eyes widened, now truly alarmed.

"Whoa! Annabeth, you talked!" he exclaimed.

_Nah, dip, Sherlock!_

"Percy!" I sobbed.

Maybe some people wouldn't understand this-my attachment. But Percy had literally been my everything. He had been my lifeline, the only thing that had kept me anchored to this world. He was my only friend, the only one who cared. And now he was gone.

"Annabeth, I know it's hard, but he was only an imaginary friend! It's okay!"

"PERCY WASN'T IMAGINARY!" I screamed at him hysterically.

And so it went on.

For two days.

Then two weeks.

Then two months.

I refused to eat, refused to sleep. I didn't talk to anyone after that, though when I did, it was to scream at them because they said that Percy wasn't real.

And finally, one day, Dad broke.

"THAT'S IT! You have been crazy! I seriously don't know what to do anymore, Annabeth! You won't eat, you won't sleep, you never talk and when you do, you scream! What am I supposed to do?! I've tried counseling, but that doesn't help, because you won't talk! You need to realize that _Percy was never real! _He was just a figment of your imagination!" he finished, pounding the table angrily.

I got up quickly.

"PERCY IS REAL!" was all I screamed, before stomping away.

But I was counting on Dad stomping after me. I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind, and I started kicking and screaming.

"What are you doing! LET GO OF ME!"

But he held tight, and carried me out the door.

"I told you, Annabeth, I've had enough of your crazy behavior! I am taking you to the doctor right now, and we'll decide what to do with you. But I think that maybe it's time we try a mental hospital!"

"I'm not mental!" I protested.

He ignored me.

I stared out the window as helpless tears welled in my eyes.

There was only one mental hospital in New York.

It was simply called "Long Island's Mental Institution for Mentally and Emotionally Challenged Kids" but everyone called it a mad house.

I couldn't go there.

Dad wouldn't take me there, would he? He was just bluffing... right?

As he drove me to the doctor's office, I wondered.

The rumors about the mad house were that the people who came in there, never came out. People say that visitors are never allowed in, and that it's the most guarded mental hospital in America. No one knows what goes on in there, or why it is military protected. It fascinated tourists.

But I wondered, if I had to go there, would I ever come out? Would Dad really risk that?

I made a promise to myself.

Whatever happened, I couldn't go in there.

Whatever happened, I _wouldn't_ go in there.

But promises are broken, just like every part of my world.

* * *

**Eh, not the best first chapter ever, but it'll do! Sorry it's a little rushed. We had to speed it up a bit if we wanted her go to the mental hospital in the next chapter. We know it's really weird, but that's our style! ;) Please review it if you like it! (Even if you're a guest!) We thank you guys so much for taking your time to read this! And please review at the bottom if you liked it!**

**~HCG13 and Chubbypandaz**

**P.S. Feel free to PM us with questions, tips, ideas, suggestions, or even if you just want to say hi! Just be sure to put whether it's to Chubbypandaz or HCG13 or both of us! Or if it's easier, PM us at our individual accounts! Thanks again!**


	2. Mind Games

**HGC13: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken awhile for us to update! We've both been busy. We just took two exams and have to take two more! :/ Anywho, thank you guys so much for all the support we got! We are so excited! We decided not to have Percy have an imaginary friend who looked like Annabeth. It would be kinda repetitive! And we realized we could do a lot more with the plot and stuff. So yeah,Thanks guys and please review!**

**[Invisible]  
Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth  
**Word count (for chapter): **2,838  
**Warnings: **May be some cussing. It just depends on who is writing it. Won't be too much.  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own PJO. We do, however, own Kate and the plot.  
**Date: **3/10/13  
**Shout outs:** guest (HGC13: Um, I don't know if Annabeth is going to run away...), District9and3-4 (Annabeth's mom always dies because our stories are AU and her mom can't be Athena. So we just kill her off. Lol!), WhosaskingBunny (guest), Guest, Alter Server, I Luv Ur Story, TheEpicalAuthor (guest), EpicRandomness (guest), TheSandWillPrevail, TheEpicalPerson, littlekittycat2012, Proxima103, xxPurpleDinosaursxxx, annabeth the wise girl (We'll be working on both stories according to our schedule. Our lives are kinda wacko right now!), Percabeth2074 (guest), YayPercabeth123 (guest), cathy (guest), unnamedwisegirl, guest

**Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

I sat in the office. Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

As each minute ticked by, my heart beat a little faster. The beats were like a clock ticking away my life, each tick bringing me closer to death.

Whoa... Maybe I _should _be in a mental hospital.

I stayed completely still, staring unblinking at absolutely nothing. I completely ignored my dad, who was sitting next to me, attempting now and then to make conversation, to which I would never reply.

After we had arrived at the doctor's office, we were told to sit down and wait for me to be called. When they did, I would be and prodded and asked with questions that I would refuse to answer. I didn't know what the outcome would be; only that the choice would mostly lay in my father's hands, and not so much the doctor's. I think Dad just wanted the support of a professional.

I was feeling so loved.

It didn't just hurt that people didn't believe me about Percy; what hurt me was that my own father was marking me as crazy. That he had given up hope on me. Mom wouldn't have. The thought made me tear up, but I slammed a lid on them. I had to be tough, now.

A woman in a white uniform walked out of a door.

"Chase, Annabeth," she called.

I got up and nodded. Dad also got up. The nurse motioned to me to follow her and I nodded again and walked after her. Dad followed, but I pretended not to notice him. He didn't deserve my attention, no matter how childish that sounds.

She led me into an all white room. It was almost blinding. I found it sort of ironic that this place was so bright, when so many dark things-so many sick people-are in it.

The nurse gestured for me to sit down on the seat. As I did so, the paper crinkled under me, making an almost ominous noise, sounding ten times louder than it should have, thanks to the blank silence.

"Hello, Miss Annabeth," the lady said kindly, smiling down at me. But her smile... it seemed too rehearsed. I stared back at her coldly.

She ignored it. "To start off, I'm just going to do the basic stuff-check your vital signs and whatnot."

That word. 'Whatnot'. It made me mad, even if I had no idea why. It like one of those things that get on my nerves, instantly, like one of my pet peeves. Maybe it was that 'whatnot' wasn't a specific word. It was such a generalized term-it could mean anything. "Gee, I'm thrilled. Sounds like fun. Let's throw a party!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Annabeth," Dad said in a warning tone.

"I'll only go if there's cake," the nurse joked back, easily shrugging off my remark.

If I had not been in such a bad mood, I might have smiled nicely at her, maybe congratulated her for ignoring my rude behavior so easily. I might have even laughed. But I was not in a generous mood.

I just continued to stare coldly in front of me. She checked my heartbeat and asked me to take in a deep breath. I refused to breathe. She tried to stick a thermometer in my mouth. I rejected it. She told me to step on the scale; I side-stepped it.

I could have laughed. The look of anger on my dad's face was just priceless. His face was totally contorted, and I had a feeling that if it had been just me and him in the room, there would be no room left by now.

The nurse, whose name I learned was Kate, stayed calm the whole time, as though my attitude was full of sunshine. It was-if you counted the storm clouds gathering in front of the sun.

But Kate just made idle conversation, seemingly oblivious to my juvenile behavior. I would have to praise her for that someday. I would never have been able to keep my temper in control for so long.

_Maybe she was supernatural_.

She set the clipboard down beside me, and I turned my head, trying to read what it said, but my stupid dyslexia prevented me from doing so. I tilted my head, hoping to get a better angle to read it. That's when I noticed Kate studying me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Annabeth! Enough with the rudeness!" my father scolded. Oh yeah, some father.

"No, it's quite alright, Mr. Chase. Annabeth, I was just wondering... are you dyslexic?" she asked, eyeing me curiously.

"So what if I am?" I shot back. She sighed.

"Will you please just answer the question?" she asked.

"Why don't _you _tell _me? _After all, you're the doctor here, remember?" I replied, letting my big mouth take control again.

"_Annabeth Chase! That. Is. Enough!_" Dad said, seething with anger. Once again, I disregarded him.

"Nah, it's a fair enough question, Mr. Chase. I think that you _are _dyslexic, Annabeth," she concluded.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow. You're powers of observation are simply stunning. Consider me awed," I said, my tone like a 1st grade teacher, with a bright smile on my face. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

I dropped the act so quickly, no one would even know it was there before. "Now may I go, _puh-lease!_"

She just chuckled. "Not quite yet. I still need to have Dr. Solace come in and do the more advanced stuff with you."

"So in other words, you're bringing Dr. Solace in to do the work that you're too stupid to do yourself?" I inquired, eyebrows raised.

I knew it was rude. I knew it was low. But, seriously, how would you act if you were forced to be tested to see if you belong in a mental hospital?

"ANNABETH!" my dad yelled, jumping up. But Kate just laughed again, and held her hand up.

"Yup, basically!" Kate agreed with me. I was genuinely impressed with her. We could be good friends-if only she wasn't helping Dad see if I belonged in a mental institution. That sort of ruled her out of my 'best friend' category.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, something told me that my attitude was certainly not helping my case, but the more stubborn side of me ignored it.

Kate pressed a button to an intercom and a voice answered.

"Yes? What may I do to help you?"

"Please tell Dr. Solace that we're ready for him in room 731," Kate responded.

"Of course... He is now on his way."

"Thank you!"

As I waited, Kate asked me questions about my "imaginary" friend, all of which I rebuffed. Why should I tell her about Percy when it would only end up with me on my way to a mad house? I may be stubborn, but if there's one thing I, Annabeth Chase, am not then it would have to be stupid.

Not to brag, but I was the smartest in my grade at school. I knew how to think out almost any situation logically, and I happened to _love _mind games. Call me creepy, but I love them. I remember sitting in front of the TV with my mom so long ago, watching all different types of them.

* * *

_Mom and I were sitting next to each other on the ground, watching our favorite game show past time-Jeopardy._

_The man asked the contestant the question, and before any of them buzzed in, I knew all the answers._

_"What is the frequency at which the first microprocessor operated at, which was used in the first to third generations of the original iPod?"_

_The contestant thought to himself a while, with the annoying music playing in the back ground._

_"90MHz" I said with confidence, and my mom ruffled my wild locks affectionately._

_"What is 60MHz?" The man asked, anxious to get it wrong._

_"Ohhhh sorry, Allen, but the correct answer was 90MHz!"_

_Mom looked at me in surprise. Annabeth! How did you know all that stuff," She asked, her grey eyes sparkling with amazement._

_"I read it in a book at school! All the other kids make fun of me because I don't want to do arts and crafts with them, but I don't care. I love learning." I explained, realizing I sound so mature for a little girl at this age._

_She hugged me tightly and pressed her lips against my hair._

_"You are going to be so successful someday, my Annabeth," Mom said, embracing me tightly._

* * *

I smiled at the thought, but I just need to point one thing out. I was _not_ like Edgar Allen Poe. I wasn't _that _messed up.

Since I wouldn't answer Kate's questions, my dad obliged immediately. I looked at him in disgust. Was he really that eager to send me away?

I sat there, studying Kate's face as my dad told her my "symptoms" of craziness. Her expression never changed, never looked surprised. It was almost as though she had seen this a million times before.

Strange. I mean, how many kids have had friends that they could see but no one else could. Yeah, there were _real _imaginary friends, like what people had in kindergarten, but how many kids could touch, smell, and hear their imaginary friend? Probably not many.

But I could be wrong.

I subconsciously started to shred the paper on the chair into thin strips. Something about the act was-I don't know-therapeutic. I enjoyed the methodical sound, something that I could control. Dad cast me furious looks now in then, to which I would answer with an innocent glance. It only made him angrier. See? Mind games.

Finally, someone walked in.

He was a pretty young guy, with blond hair. He wore a calm, soothing look, as if a bomb could go off right next to him and he wouldn't even flinch. But, of course, if a bomb did go off right next to him, he wouldn't have time to flinch. I nearly laughed at the thought.

Hm, maybe I _was _like Edgar Allen Poe. Creepy thought.

"Took ya long enough," I said, rolling my eyes. He doctor walked up to me and put out a hand. "Dr. Will Solace at your service Mrs..."

"Chase." I spat bitterly, ignoring his hand.

He raised his eyebrows, looking at the nurse and she shrugged, like he could some how transmit his message into her head.

"So I've heard from Kate that you haven't been seeing your friend Percy lately. Describe him for me," he asked kindly.

I sighed, feeling like I've repeated this a million times just this morning. "Well, he has dark hair, that flops to the side. He has a goofy smile and bright green eyes. He's always been here for me... 'til a couple months ago..." I said quietly, with the doctor examining my face.

"So does he show up often? And when does he? When did he first show up?" Dr. Solace asked, shooting question after question toward me.

"I first met him when my mom died. I was sitting by her grave, and he..." I shook my head. They didn't need to know the details. Those were personal.

"Percy stayed with me everyday. He walked me to the bus stop, and was always waiting for me on the porch when I got home. Everyday, we went to the back of the house and gazed up at the clouds; it became a tradition. At night, he would lay next to me, and be there when I woke up. There. I told you everything. Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you, Annabeth," Dr. Solace said, nodding to me before turning to write some things down on his clipboard.

I zoned out, thinking about the day that Percy left. How could he do this to me? Leave me in the dust like that. I though of the break down I had, staring at Kate the whole time. I remembered feeling the agony, the despair. I didn't care what I did anymore. He was the only reason I woke up everything morning, the only thing that kept me sane.

I had grabbed the first thing I found on the counter and smashed it to the floor, hearing it shatter into a thousand pieces. And I didn't stop there, seizing the next thing I had seen, throwing it across the room, crying out in anger, shrinking into a ball on the ground, rocking myself back and forth.

All of a sudden, I saw Kate's eyes cloud over, and her face changed. She screamed, taking the folder off the counter and ripped it into pieces, throwing it across the room. She started rummaging through the cupboard, throwing everything that she could get her hands on.

My dad yelled, and I jumped in alarm. Kate went crazy, throwing random things across the room, just as I had done the night Percy had disappeared. Then, she sunk down into a ball on the ground and rocked herself back and forth.

Just like I had done.

Dr. Solace ran over to Kate, and grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her. Keeping a calm and gentle, yet firm expression, he stared intently at Kate, murmuring words I couldn't quite hear to her. She slowly relaxed, and collapsed into his arms.

Suddenly, I felt like I had been using a ton of energy. I found it hard to breathe, and sweat beaded my forehead. I felt like a connection had been broken, leaving a hollow space in between. I felt like _I _had caused Kate's breakdown, even though I knew that was impossible. All the air was knocked out of me.

My dad was staring at the nurse now, more terrified than ever. It was almost bad how funny I found his reaction to be.

I watched the nurse stand back up, blinking a couple of times, staring at the doctor in horror.

I could barely hear their frenzied conversation, putting together bits and pieces of them.

"Must be... of them... positive," Kate said. She glanced over at me, a worried yet almost curious expression on her face. Oh, just kill me now.

"Definitely... take her to... only way..."

I glanced at my dad. He was opening and closing his mouth as though there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't find the words to.

I cleared my throat. "Um, hellooo! I'm still here, ya know! It's not nice to gossip," I said rather obnoxiously.

Both turned to me, eyes shining ominously.

"Annabeth. I'm afraid you should come with us."

"Um, excuse me?"

"We both think it would be a good idea for you to go to the LIMI," Dr. Solace announced gravely.

Even I knew what LIMI stood for. Everyone did.

Long Island Mental Institution.

* * *

**HCG13: Amazing news! My little laptop was just fixed by this computer genius at church! We thought we'd have to throw it away! YAYAYAY! Cool, I just rhymed! My Lit teacher would be so proud. This chapter was so much fun to work on! Again, thank you for such amazing reviews! Please keep them up! They really make my day!**

**Chubbypandaz: hey guys! So yeah thanks for reading and we really hoped you liked it. The response we got for the first chapter was amazing! Keep it up guys! **


	3. Neighbors

**HGC13: I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IIIINNN! Whoops, sorry guys! I'm listening to the song and singing it really loudly. Getting a lot of strange looks... My singing is absolutely horrid! I'm having a ton of fun writing this story and I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it! Oh, and BEYOND thank you for almost 40 reviews! :D :D :D**

**Chubbypandaz: OMG OMG OMG OMG! HEYYYY! You peoples are absoutly amazinggg! We love you all! But yeah, thanks for all the support we have gotten for this story! And to horsecrazygirl13's "horrid singing..." SO SHAME ON ME NOW!  
LOL! Again, thanks for reading and please review!**

******[Invisible]  
Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth  
******Word count (for chapter): **4,000+  
******Warnings: **May be some cussing. It just depends on who is writing it. Won't be too much.  
******Disclaimer: **We do not own PJO. We do, however, own Kate, Lillian, and the plot.  
******Date: **3/19/13  
**Shout outs: **baby-blue-pies, Guest, Guest, Guest, The Cookie Monsta, WiseGirl47, District9and3-4, cathy (guest), PUPPYLuv2191, TheEpicalPerson, YayPercabeth123 (guest) (We are VERY weird friends! ;), authourofmanythings, zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis, guest, Percabeth2074 (guest), unnamedwisegirl (guest), M0RKIESTAR

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

I hated black. And white. And almost every other color there is-especially bright ones. You know now that I think about it, I hated life in general. And who could blame me?

Okay, so maybe I should go back and explain exactly _why _I hate black and white. Do I really need to explain why I hated life, though? Nope.

After coming to the screwed up conclusion that I belong in a mental hospital, the doctors discussed everything over with my dad, while I sat there in shock. Then, when they were about to calmly take me away, I came to my senses, and threw a tantrum. Yes, very mature.

Anyway, Dr. Solace went all ninja on me, and grabbed me, pinning my hands behind my back, and calming me down with a sedative. Well, that's what I was told. I didn't remember the prick of a needle, but I just went along with it.

So now, here I was, sitting groggily in a white van with solid black windows. Honestly, how could you even call them windows if they're solid black and you can't see through them? That completely defeats the purpose of them being _windows. _I found the whole thing rather suspicious.

I could see my beyond bored expression staring back at me. I stuck out my tongue at myself and laughed. Maybe I _was_ going crazy.

I voiced my opinion to Kate and Dr. Solace, who were both escorting me to the hospital. Fun.

Dr. Solace was silent for a moment after I told him what I thought about the whole windows thing.

I tapped my foot impatiently. Finally he spoke.

"You're pretty observant, aren't you?" he mused.

"Yeah, that sort of comes with having eyes and a brain, which apparently must not be working functionally for you," I retorted.

He chuckled. "Annabeth, Annabeth, you're a feisty one. I'd control that tongue if I were you."

"Yes, but see, you're not me." I explained to him as if he were dumb. " And my tongue doesn't need to be controlled."

He just laughed again. "I could get used to your blunt sarcasm, and witty remarks."

I rolled my eyes, and continued to look at him expectantly. "You're avoiding the conversation," I pointed out. He eyed me again.

"Yes, I am."

I looked at him, surprised. I'd expected him to deny it.

"Why?" I asked him with genuine curiosity. He just shrugged, though.

"No real reason. Sometimes we have patients who are... ah, crazy and they don't like seeing the things around them."

I thought about that for a second. He seemed to be telling the truth. But something about it didn't seem quite... whole. Like he was telling only have of the truth. The stubborn, information-seeking part of me became determined to find the other half.

"Sounds legit," I said cautiously. "But I don't think that you should have them made solid like that. I think that you should have blinds or something, that way, you can let the patients who aren't bothered by the outside world look out the windows, and cover them up when needed. I, personally, hate the solid black windows. It can make people feel caged, trapped. There's no light, and no comfort in seeing exactly where you are going."

I saw Dr. Solace and Kate exchange a brief look of impression. I smiled smugly inwardly. Hopefully my logic would help me prove that I'm not mental.

"Hm, makes sense. You're pretty smart for your age, Annabeth. We'll definitely take those suggestions into consideration," Kate said.

Liar.

Maybe she was impressed by my intelligence, but I knew there was a reason for the strange van. Maybe it seemed stupid to be so suspicious of a black and white van, but I just didn't _like _it.

Kate and Dr. Solace then started to converse quietly, so I pressed my head into the cool glass, trying to let my mind drift away from this, from everything, from life.

And suddenly, I wasn't sitting in the van, trapped like an animal.

* * *

_I didn't know where I was. I might as well not have opened my eyes at all. It was pitch black; there was nothing around me._

_It was cold, freezing actually, yet my very being burned. As I exhaled, I could see a puff of white vapor extend out in front of me. _

_"Annabeth." _

_A voice. I knew that voice. I looked behind me, but no one was there._

_"Annabeth!" the voice repeated again._

_And then I realized. The voice didn't come from behind me, or in front of me. It came from within me, echoing off the walls of my head, sending an ominous vibration along my spine, and through the rest of my body, causing me to tremble._

_And I. Knew. That. Voice._

_"Mom?" I asked cautiously, hesitantly, afraid that I would be whisked away, taken from the voice I most loved._

_"Yes."_

_"Where are you? You're dead," I stated, dumbfounded._

_"I am with you. That is all you need to know. Please, I do not have much time, so listen closely," she said urgently._

_"Mom! What's going on? I don't understand! Am I dreaming? Is this real?" I asked her frantically._

_"Please, my sweet, your questions will be answered all in good time," she replied, her voice becoming soft, so that instead of pounding vibrations in my head, her voice created a soft hum that sent a warm, gentle tremor through my whole body._

_I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see it._

_"Now, Annabeth, you must not repeat what I am about to tell you to anyone else, do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Mom," I replied, eager for the new information to come-eager for understanding._

_"Listen to me closely. You have been found. Your life is about to be altered. Things are going to change. You are going to discover things-mythical stories, fairytales-that never seemed possible. You'll need friends. Percy-he can help you. He knows you, I promise he does. You'll need him; you'll need everyone. I know you; I know that you do not trust easily. That's a good trait to have. To hold near. But that isn't always the case. You will need to choose a select group of friends to trust. Follow your heart. I love you; I always have, always will."_

_"Wait! What life-changing events? Percy is real? I'm gonna see him again? What do you mean by myths? Is this about the LIMI?" I fired question after question out of my mouth, determined to have my thirst for knowledge quenched._

_"Annabeth, I must go, now. Be brave. I love you!"_

_"Hey! What do you mean you have to go? Where are you going? You're dead!" I said, irritated._

_But all that was left was a gentle hum in my head, small bells of sound ringing softly. Laughter. Mom's laughter. I clung to it like a lifeline, until everything faded, and the hum became a dull, solid emptiness._

* * *

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up!" Kate's voice said, breaking through the haze of sleep.

At first, I just lay there, my eyes closed, not wanting to wake up and face the world. But I had to.

I opened my eyes, my vision blurred. To my horror, I realized it was tears. Dr. Solace was leaning over me, wearing one of those sickening concerned doctor looks. I quickly swiped the tears away.

"You okay?" Dr. Solace asked.

"Of course I am," I snapped.

I sat up; I had been laying across the whole seat. I then realized that the van wasn't moving. Obviously, since neither Kate nor Dr. Solace were at the wheel.

Dr. Solace studied me intently for a moment. I stared back, allowing a fierce mask to take over my face. Then, he just sighed.

"We have arrived. It's time to get out, now," he said.

The way he said it, I could have been going to Disney World or the movies, but not a freaking _mental institution. _A wave of panic started to rise in my chest, but I held it back before it crashed.

"Okay," my voice cracked.

I climbed out, startled by the light of the sun. The doctor put a gentle hand on my should, and I felt a little calmer, safer.

For a second, I just stood there, blinking, as I took in my surroundings.

We had been parked near a huge fountain. It looked weathered, and there was a statue of a little child. She stood there, her small palm extended as water spurted from it. It was symbolic-it had to be. But I just couldn't figure out how.

Next to the child hung a small sign that said "Long Island Mental Institution. Housing for the 'gifted'"

Gifted? They are calling us Gifted?

I shook my head scowling as I took into account what was truly in front of me.

Beyond the fountain, stood a huge symmetrical, rectangular building. It looked like a gray stone mansion. It was so huge, that I couldn't even see the whole thing. It cast a dark, ominous shadow around it. But that wasn't the creepiest thing.

What made me nervous were the wrought iron gates that surrounded the building. On either side of the entrance through the gates, stood two guards with large guns in their hands.

At once, I knew that at least some of the rumors were true; they hardly let anyone in or out. Of that I was sure.

Dr. Solace squeezed my shoulder gently, and guided me past the fountain, towards the entrance. I kept my bag of notebooks and pens and photos and clothes slung tightly on my shoulder. The eyes of the statue seemed to follow of me as I passed. I suppressed a shudder.

Once we stood in front of the guards, one stepped forward.

"We need to see your IDs and papers," he said.

I didn't like his voice. It was metallic-robotic even-, and he spoke in a monotone, as though he had said those words one too many times.

We basically went through an airport procedure where they checked me for weapons, looked at my papers, looked in my bag etc.

And then we were headed into the LIMI.

Did I ever mention that I hate white?

Yeah, well, at this point, I didn't hate it. I _despised _it. Because that's what was all around me.

From the second I walked in, blinding white surrounded me from all sides. I stood in a huge room, where a desk, not unlike a receptionist's at a hotel, stood. Behind me, I heard the giant door close with a bang. There were guards from the inside, and they walked forward to lock them.

I was trapped.

Kate and Dr. Solace steered me to the desk.

"Name," the woman said, sounding bored.

"Chase, Annabeth," Kate stated in a clear voice that cut sharply through the eerie silence.

"Diagnosis?"

"Undetermined. Hallucinations. Tantrums," Kate replied, speaking every word crystal clear.

"Um, excuse me, but I do _not _hallucinate!" I spat.

"That's what they all say," the lady muttered.

"Well, I'm not 'them'. So call me crazy just once, and see just whose crazy after I'm finished with you," I snapped.

Dr. Solace tightened his grip on my shoulder. It _hurt._

"Get your hand off of me!" I demanded.

"Annabeth, that's quite enough," he said quietly, giving me a strange look before I started to feel calm again.

"Miss Chase is in room 674 on the eighth floor. Here's the room key. Sign here, here, and here. Also, this is her schedule. It shows when she'll be going to her academic classes, her meals, and when her free times are," the lady said, handing Kate a stack of papers.

"Give those to me," I demanded, putting a hand out. They had already basically kidnapped me and brought me into this prison. The least they could do was show me what the hell I was going to be doing here.

"Annabeth, you'll get them in a second. Hold on," Dr. Solace said firmly.

"Those papers are about _me! _I think I have a right to see them!" I said, trying to snatch them, but failing.

Stupid nurse! Why couldn't she just _give them to me?!_

And then she did something I had least expected. With glazed eyes, she turned around and handed them to me. I took them, looking at her suspiciously.

"Kate, what are you...?" Dr. Solace asked. He threw a quick look in my direction, and then smacked Kate gently in the face, like he was trying to wake her up from a daze.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

I then started filing through some of the papers, and found my schedule.

**Chase, Annabeth**

7:00- Wake up

7:00-7:45- Get dressed

7:45-8:30- Eat breakfast

9:00-10:45- Academics Lit. Room 2

11:00-12:45- Academics Algebra Room 13

12:45-1:30- Lunch

1:45-2:30- Academics History Room 4

2:45-3:50- Group Therapy

4:00-5:15- Academics Science Lab 1

5:15-6:45- Free time

6:45-7:30- Dinner

7:45-8:30- Individual therapy

8:30-10:45- Free time

11:00- Lights out

_*If you have any concerns about your schedule or need to make changes, please do not hesitate to go to the main desk. Thank you!*_

Therapy?! Oh no, that was not going to work for me! I definitely had concerns about this screwed up schedule.

"Therapy?! I am _not _going to take therapy!" I said firmly.

Dr. Solace sighed, breaking off his secret conversation with Kate.

"Annabeth, that's the whole point of you being in this mental institution-I mean-housing for the Gifted! For you to be able to get help."

"Don't just quote that stupid phrase that you saw outside on that sign. I don't _need _help!" I said through clenched teeth.

Dr. Solace just shook his head, like he knew I was a hopeless case.

"Well, at least don't make me take _therapy_," I said the word like it stung on the way out, "with kids I don't even know!"

"Well, then, why don't you get to know them," a voice said behind me. I turned to face a petite, kind-looking woman.

"And you are?" I said rudely.

"I am Lillian. And I will be your care giver and adviser if you have any questions," she said, apparently unfazed by my attitude.

Lillian? Dr. Solace? Does _everyone_ here have weird names?

"Well, that's great. I thought it was enough having to deal with them two, but now I have to put up you, too? This just gets better and better. What's next? Now are we all gonna go hold hands and skip into the sunset while singing the Barney song?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Tempting as that sounds, I think Kate and Dr. Solace have to get going," she said without missing a beat.

Dr. Solace turned to me.

"Annabeth, I'll be back really soon to see how you're doing and settling in. I may come to a lot of your therapy sessions and whatnot, but remember to follow all of the rules, don't go wandering the halls at night, and listen to what people tell you to do. Oh, and do not make the other kids mad. At least _try _to get along with them."

_Whatnot? Who uses the word whatnot?!_ I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, _mother!_"

He chuckled slightly. "That's the spirit!" he joked.

Then he and Kate started to walk out, but before he closed the door...

"Oh, one last thing! Remember to keep control of yourself. Big thoughts can lead to big actions which could lead to big consequences."

And then he left.

Why did I feel like his words had double meaning?

Lillian turned to me.

"Why don't we go get you settled in and meet some of your new classmates?"

"Sounds like fun."

She smiled and I followed her, muttering, "We're off to see the wizard..."

We walked up many stairs and through many halls, all of which looked the same. They all were a blinding white with an occasional sign here and there. I was sure to get lost.

When we got to my room, I threw my stuff in without inspection, and walked right back out to get this over with.

"Come on. Let's go meet the worst," I muttered.

She just smiled and lead me to the room across from mine. Loud music sounded from inside, and it took several yells and bangs on the door for the person inside to answer it.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

She had short black, punk styled hair and an angry look on her face.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Thalia, this is your new neighbor, Annabeth," Lillian said.

"Yipee. You'll hate it here. It's pure hell. And you won't get used to it. But maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones who kills themselves to yourself out of your misery. It happens every year. Anywho, toodles! And happy misery!"

And she then slammed the door in my face. Lovely neighbor.

"Lovely," I said dryly. Lillian shrugged.

"Thalia really isn't that bad."

"Yes, I'm sure somewhere deep, _deep _inside of her is a welcoming person. Bet she's really just a fluffy marshmallow," I said sarcastically.

Lillian looked at me. "I could almost say the same to you."

"I am not and never will be a _fluffy marshmallow!_"

Wow, that sounded a lot more stupid out loud than I thought it would.

She just shrugged and went on to the door next to me.

"Rachel! Open up! There's a new kid!" Lillian called.

"Oh yeah, just announce it to the world, why don't you?" I muttered.

The door flew open, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. No, I mean I _seriously _couldn't get air into my lungs. I was being squeezed to death.

I pushed the thing-oh, wait, _girl_-off of me. She had bright green eyes and crazy red hair, not to mention a pretty crazy look on her face.

"HIIIIIIII!" she squealed. I was sure that if there had been a window nearby, they would have shattered.

"Um..." was all I could muster.

"OMG, YOU ARE SIMPLY PERF!"

I blinked. "What the freak is 'perf'?"

"You're perfect! Can you be my BFF? My last one killed herself," she said happily.

"Oh, um, that sounds... very nice," I said cautiously. Wonder why her friend killed herself? Oh, wait. She's standing right in front of me.

"So what's your name?" Rachel screamed/asked me.

"Annabeth."

"Well, hi, Annie! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare!"

RED. I kept in a snort of laughter.

"Don't call me Annie," I said instead.

She suddenly gasped.

"The Easter Bunny! He's after you! I just _knew _there was something weird about you! But don't worry, I was attacked by leprechaun, once. OMG, can you believe this? We're, like, twins! We are so gonna be BMFFAEAEs!"

At my blank expression, she added, "It means Best Mental Friends Forever And Ever And EVER!"

I jumped back as she squealed on the last word.

"Anywho," she continued, "we should have a sleepover sometime! That's what all BMFFAEAEs do!" she told me, nodding.

For once, I was completely speechless. This girl was just straight out _weird. _How did I qualify as being crazy enough to be put in a place with people like _this?! _I was beginning to think that this whole program was seriously screwed up.

Rachel turned around, her back to me.

"Emily, can she come in?" she asked.

I peered around her, trying to see who she was talking to, but no one was there.

"Who is she talking to?" I whispered to Lillian, who just shrugged.

"Who knows? She has schizophrenia-she hears voices that apparently give her advice and directions. It can make people to terrible things. Dr. Solace actually thought you had it, but not all the symptoms were right."

"Gee, I'm flattered that you guys don't think I'm as crazy as she is," I whispered back dryly.

Rachel turned back to face me.

"Emily says that you can't come in right now, because you have the Easter Bunny and some other evil stuff after you. She doesn't want you to spread your aura into my room. But she says she's very sorry."

"So, let me get this straight. You think the Easter Bunny is... evil?" I asked uncertainly. She looked surprised.

"Of course! But anywho, I have to get ready for dinner now, but I might save you a seat. Just don't eat anything with cheese on it. Cheese is an evil food."

Why wasn't I surprised to hear that?

"I'm sure it is," I said, humoring her. I decided not to question her motives for thinking that everything is evil.

"Well, bye! I'm gonna miss you!" she said. Then, to my horror, her eyes started to water and her face turned red. She started sobbing hysterically.

"Hey, jeez, calm your face! I'll see you again in, like, an hour," I pointed out.

But it was no use. I probably should have just left while I could, but I didn't. So, I got rewarded with another bone-crushing hug.

"BYE, ANNIE!" she screamed, still crying.

"Don't call m-" But the door had slammed shut. Silence wrapped around me.

Then her muffled voice from inside the room, "Remember to be aware of the Easter Bunny!"

And then more silence. Lillian stood awkwardly beside me. She cleared her throat.

"Well, um, Rachel seems to like you," she commented.

"Oh, joy," I said, rubbing my side where she had crushed me. "Whose next?"

She thought for a moment.

"I was going to show you Nico, but he's a little... busy, so I'll take you to your last neighbor."

I didn't like the way she said _busy. _

We walked to the other room that was next to mine. She knocked gently. I heard some rustling inside, and the door opened, revealing the dark-haired guy with sparkling eyes that I knew so well...

"Percy?"

* * *

**Chubbypandaz: Again, guys, thanks for reading. It really means a lot to the both of us. Please keep it up! Oh and be sure to check out our spectacular stories on our other accounts! Thanks! Fluffy marshmallows! :D**

**HGC13: Wow, that was looong! Did you like it? I hope you did. It took forever to type up, so could you maybe reward us with another one of those lovely reviews? It's not hard! Just click the button below to make me happy! Even if you're a guest! Love ya, guys! And thanks again!**


	4. Haunted

**HCG13: Hey guys! Long time, no update, right? I'm so sorry, but my computer's been so messed up. But I'm hangin' with Chubbypandaz, because her computer actually likes me. But OMG thank you soooooo much for 73 reviews for only three chapters! You guys are simply perf! :D Okay, so awhile back someone asked us where we get our sarcastic comments from. There answer is easy: middle school! :/ Anwho, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chubbypandaz: Sup guys? Thank you all so much for the amazing response we got for out last chapter! Please keep up the great work. ;) Sorry for the long time to update. Anyway, we hope you will enjoy the chapter! **

**********[Invisible]  
Pairing: **Percy x Annabeth  
**********Word count (for chapter):  
************Warnings: **May be some cussing. It just depends on who is writing it. Won't be too much.  
**********Disclaimer: **We do not own PJO. We do, however, own Kate, Lillian, and the plot.  
**Date:** 3/30/13  
**Shout outs: **XxbethamphetaminexX, guest, NeonHegdehog, As-The-Fire-Blazes (AHHA! That review still cracks us up!), unnamedwisegirl(guest), bigbluesparklez, YayPercabeth123 (guest), Guest, MoRGzY (guest), PUPPYLuv2191, xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx, Maghan Thalia Jackson, trio-of-friends, cathy (guest), Treehugger112010 (guest), Artemis-gurl, baby-blue-pies, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, District9and3-4, Louisa4533, DarkStars52, ChildofSea, ThatGirlIntheBack, .purple, Guest, The Cheese Eater (guest), jacksonluver 101, PurpleQueen981

**Happy Reading! And Happy Easter!**

* * *

"Percy?"

I stood there, bewildered, as my lost friend stared at me.

For just a second, his faced seemed to have a look of panic before he recomposed his face back into an expressionless mask.

I wanted more than anything to run up to him and give him a hug, but I figured under the circumstances, that would be inappropriate. And something els just didn't seem right, though I couldn't put my finger on what that may be.

Percy stared hard at me.

"Yeah. Um, do I know you?" he asked. His face was cold, staring into my eyes tentitively.

I stared at him disbelievingly. What was he talking about? _Of course _he knew me! I was his best friend. Maybe he couldn't recognize me in this light. Or maybe he was just being his usual "Seaweed Brain" self, as I liked to call him.

"Percy, it's me, Annabeth," I told him, trying to take hold of his hand.

He looked from me to Lillian, a confused look on his face. He shook his head.

Pulling back, he said,"I'm sorry, but I don't know an Annabeth."

My heart nearly broke. I could feel it shatter like a fragile piece of glass in my again, maybe it had already been broken. Dad had already abandoned me. And my mom left to go to heaven. What did I have left?

"But, Percy. Come on, we've been friends since I was six! You have to remember!"

Before I could even think about it, I stepped forward and grasped his shoulders, trying to get him to see the truth.

"Remember, my mom died, and you found me and called me a good drawer and I corrected you, because the right term was 'artist'? And that time when I tried to cook a grilled cheese for us, but almost burned the house down? Don't you at least remember how everyday after school we would go and look at the clouds? And when we'd go to the graveyard every Mother's Day while Dad was doing who-knows-what? Please, you _have _to remember!" I said, a million words and memories spilling out at once.

I shook his shoulders as hard as I could, but I didn't care. How could my best - my _only - _friend say that he doesn't remember me?

Percy looked alarmed and tried to step back, but I held firm. I had to make him see the truth. Tears streamed down my face, but I completely disregarded them. Couldn't I ever have peace? The past few months had just been one bad thing after another. I wanted a break. I needed him. I needed some hope or faith to hold on to. He was an anchor I could rely on all my life. But now he was gone.

Lillian ran forward, and grabbed my arms, but I immediately yanked myself from them.

"Percy, _please. _Please believe me," I said almost hysterically.

He looked at me with those sea-green orbs and I heard Lillian shouting for security. I felt a sharp pain enter my mind striking me in the temple. I held onto him, though, never letting go.

The lights flickered on and off around me. Doors flung open then slammed shut around me. What the hell was going on?

I clutched tight to him. My last family member. I wouldn't - I _couldn't _- let him go.

I don't know how much time passed before I heard yelling and felt a sharp needle poke into my arm. I hissed in pain, the world swirled around me in sharp white, black, and one flash of sea-green. My knees buckled and I welcomed darkness, falling into Percy's arms.

* * *

**Percy**

I held her tight, carrying her to the infirmary. Her face, which had been so anguished, so crazed, only moments before. But now she looked peaceful and the stress lines that had been showing before faded into soft creases. She actually looked her age, instead of the girl who had seen thousands of years of pain. I liked it.

I laid her down on the soft bed, listening to her steady breathing, and tucked the sheets around her. Hey eyes fluttered.

"Percy," she said weakly, raising her hand, trying to get a hold of me again.

I gently took her wrist in my hand.

"Shhh... Go back to sleep, now," I said quietly.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she said, "Don't leave me."

"I won't," I promised, knowing that it was another promise to be broken. She nodded and closed her eyes again.

I waited until I was sure she was asleep. As I waited, I thought of what had just happened.

Annabeth. I thought the name like an incantation.

I had known her since I was little. The only other times I had ever seen her break were during our Mother's Day visits to the graveyard. So seeing her break like that, and because of _me, _killed me. She pretended to be so tough on the outside, but I knew her well enough to know that her heart was like a glass vase. Empty. Cracked.

I felt terrible that I had lied and made it seem like I didn't know her, but it was for the greater good. It had to be done. She would get over it. She would heal. She had to.

When her breathing went back to being even and steady, I slid my hand from hers, my heart wrenching, and slowly got up.

"It's for the best, Annabeth. You'll understand one day. I'm so sorry," I whispered before slipping away into the shadows.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I woke up to voices whispering to each other quickly.

"...don't know what got into her."

"...out of control!"

"...says she knows our Percy."

I sat up. My head spun, but I ignored it, looking around the room. I saw Dr. Solace and Kate (holy crap, just kill me now) talking to some other nobody who was obviously a doctor or nurse.

As I watched, the nurse walked away, and Dr. Solace and Kate turned around to face me.

"Annabeth! You're awake!" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm dead."

"Hm, interesting theory," Kate joked. "That explains why your talking."

I rolled my eyes again. "Just get to the point, will you? How long have I been asleep?"

Dr. Solace looked amused. "I've only been away for a day and already I started to miss your snarky remarks. You've been asleep for about eighteen hours. You went a little..."

I gave him my famous evil eye.

"If you say 'crazy' I swear to God I will rip your head off, chop it into tiny pieces and feed it to my cat," I spat.

He actually gulped. "Sounds lovely. I was going to say 'You went a little out of control'. Lillian called some guards and they shot a serum into you that calmed you down and put you into a deep sleep."

I looked around me again, feeling like something was missing. And then it hit me.

"Where's Percy?"

A look flashed across his face, like that had been a question he was hoping to avoid.

"Percy is... busy."

Busy. That seemed like a word that was used a lot to describe the people around here. But one thing they never seemed to say was _what _exactly they were busy with.

"Doing what? I want to talk to him," I demanded.

"About what?" Kate asked curiously.

"If it was your business, I'd tell you. But newsflash! It's not your business, so butt out before I make you," I snapped, though vaguely I heard a voice in the back of my mind telling me that my attitude wasn't really helping my case.

"Annabeth, your attitude needs to stop. We only want to help you, but you won't let us!"

"Oh yeah, and taking me to a _mental institution _is just the _perfect _way to help me! I don't want your help and I don't need it!"

"Annabeth-"

"Stop it! _I don't need help! _Just let me talk to Percy! I need to make him remember!" I insisted.

Dr. Solace stepped forward and grasped my shoulders. I tried to shrug him off, but the effort was futile. He stared at me hard. A wave of lethargy washed over me, but I fought it off.

"Annabeth, you need to listen to me very carefully. The Percy that you just met is not your Percy. I'm sure they just look alike, but they're not the same person. We've talked to the Percy that you just met, and he has told us that he's never heard of an Annabeth, nor has he ever seen you. And we trust him completely. Plus, he hasn't left this place since he was a little kid. We've kept him under careful surveillence since he came here. He's a special case."

I pulled myself away from his grasp. There were so many things I could say in response to his little speech. I could spot so many holes. He had said that they trusted Percy completely, so why have the careful surveillence? And he had also just pretty much confirmed my suspicions about not being able to leave.

I just didn't know who I could trust.

I looked at Dr. Solace, my eyes searching his.

They held a look of some truth. But again, I felt like I was only getting half of the story. The other half was a lie. There's just no way that Percy can't remember me. And I know that this isn't some illusion. They are the same person, but Percy doesn't want everyone to know that he knows me. I had to find out why.

I turned away from the stupid doctor.

"Whatever. Think what you want. But I'm tired now, so I would appreciate it if you would leave. Like, right now," I added when no one moved.

Dr. Solace gave me one last searching look before he nodded and stood up. He patted my leg.

"Well, Annabeth, I suppose Kate and I do need to get back to work now. It is my understanding that you start classes tomorrow, so try to get a good night's sleep. I'll be seeing you again soon. Hopefully not this soon. You take care, Annabeth."

I just rolled my eyes while he and Kate left.

Once I was sure that they were probably out of the building, or at least on the other side, I grabbed my bag that someone had put next to my bag. Then, I slid my shoes on. I laughed to myself. Honestly, did they really expect me to stay in this sorry excuse for a hospital very long?

I swung my legs over the side, and stood up. I swayed for a second as the blood rushed to my head, but it didn't last long. I walked cautiously out of my room and down the hall. There were some guards sitting in a chair a few feet away from the door that would take me out of the hospital, but they were fat and asleep with pizza in a box next to them. Talk about cliche.

I walked up to them quietly, realizing that I hadn't really eaten anything since I've come to this place. Trying to cover up my snort of laughter, I gently lifted the pizza lid. There were still four slices left. And as a bonus, it was warm. I grabbed the whole box.

"It's for your own good, you know. You guys look so fat that if you eat anyhing else, you'll be done for," I whispered to them matter-of-factly before slipping out the door.

It took me awhile to figure out how to navigate the halls, but I am Annabeth Chase. Nothing as simple as being lost could ever stop me.

Ego alert.

Anywho, I finally reached the hall where my room was.

As I passed Thalia's room, I heard music blaring as usual, but with a different tune. The words floated to my ears.

_"You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_something's made your eyes go cold."_

I froze outside her door. That's exactly what I've felt like! Everything - my dad, my life, Percy - has seemed like it's lying on a fragile line. Percy is lying to me, Dad abandoned me; my life has changed too much. What has made Percy's eyes go cold? And who was I supposed to trust? My mind or my heart?

I kept listening.

_"Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted!"_

_(Haunted by: Taylor Swift)_

Tears welled inside my eyes. I promptly walked away, fumbling with my key to open my door. I rushed inside and slammed the door on the lyrics that practically described my life right now.

Fate must hate me. That's the only explanation for all of this.

I sat down on my bed, the matress springs creeking eerily, and looked through my bag, taking out one of my many notebooks and a pencil.

I flipped through the pages. The electric blue lines stood out in stark contrast to the sharp white. I touched my pencil to the page and began to write my heart out.

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot of things have changed since I've last written. Dad's abandoned me, I'm stuck in a mental hospital, and Percy doesn't even remember me! I really just don't understand anything anymore. And to add the whipped cream on top, I have to take group therapy! Just go ahead and kill me now!_

_Oh, and I forgot the cherry - I'm expected to be best friends, or "BMFs" (best mental friends), with some weirdo chick. Her name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ironically, her hair is red. But this girl is seriously insane. She has this crazed look on her face and has the belief that I'm being stalked by the Easter Bunny (who, apparently, is evil and wants to suck out my soul). She also told me not to eat the cheese, since that's evil, too! Next, she's probably gonna tell me that Santa Claus is really a blood-sucking vampire or something. This chick is CRAZY!_

_Dad has abandoned me, and I will always hate him. He is no longer considered my father. That is all I have to say on that matter._

_I feel so crushed right now. I know that the Percy that I met today and the one that I've known my whole life is the same guy, so why is he saying that he doesn't know who I am. None of this makes sense! Because, logically, if he's been here his whole life and hasn't left, then it's impossible that I know him. But I do. Which means that somehow, he's managed to escape everyday or something. I don't understand any of this, but I will find out._

_Another thing that doesn't make sense is how Percy - other than saying he doesn't know me - seems so normal. Well, compared to the rest of the people here. I've only met a few people, but Thalia and especially Rachel are the exact definition of messed up. But I'm not. And neither is Percy. So why the hell am I here? What is the connection between me and everyone else that makes me enough like them to belong here?_

_The only highlight of my stay here so far, was stealing pizza from those guards. It felt nice to at least be able to do something right. Okay, maybe not right, but... you know what I mean. Those guards are so... piggy, for a lack of a better term. _

_Everyone here is hiding something from me - Dr. Solace, Kate, Percy. I intend to find out. But right now I'm pretty tired, so I think I'll go to sleep. Do you think I'll wake up? :/_

_Oh yeah, and I start my schedule tomorrow. If you subract all of the creepiness and secrets from this place, you could almost call it a boarding school for messed up people. I have all the same academic classes and stuff, but, unfortunately, that includes individual and group therapy. Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

_Wish me luck!_

_x Annabeth x_

* * *

**Both: Finally, it's done! This chapter got erased twice while we were working on this, because our computers are so messed up! We're sorry if this chapter lacked humor. :( But we think - we're not positive, though - that the next chapter may have the group therapy. Heehee, that'll be fun! We seriously cannot believe that we got 30 reviews for the last chapter! We don't want to push y'all too much, but since it's Easter, would you be so kind as to reward us with 100 reviews? We would love you forever! Actually, we already love you forever, but YOLO! Bye guys! **


End file.
